Yeah Yeah Yeah
by RavenGreenMoon
Summary: A random, romantic Soul/Maka comedy. Inspired by Yeah Yeah Yeahs songs, but they aren't song-fics. Rated M for a reason. Adult situations, adult language and !LEMONS! Now with a sprinkling of Kid/Liz! Give it chance! I'm pretty sure you will like it!  *ON HIATUS*
1. Tick

A/N: This was actually the first FF idea that popped into my mind when I started watching Soul Eater. But then the plot bunnies for my other story 'Eight' got into my brain and demanded to be heard first. Now that they are gone I can work on this story. Hope you enjoy it!

Warning: As with most/all of the fanfiction that I read/write this will contain !LEMONS!. I can't help it, my brain is just a twisted place to dwell. If I had Stein's screw I might be able to straighten out my thoughts to a less perverted place, but alas I don't. With that out of the way, the aforementioned !LEMONS! will have some S/M tones to it, it is a So/Ma fic after all. Technically there is also statutory rape, because in my mind Soul is 19 and Maka is 17; at least in my story they are. But it is not noncon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do not own the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. If I owned either I would still be writing stories though. It's FUN!

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

_Tick_

Maka stood in the middle of her living room, looking around at the mess clearly visible in the late afternoon light. The warmth that the nearly asleep, drooling sun cast into the room was pleasant on her shoulders. She sighed as she contemplated the chore ahead of her. This was the earliest she had gotten back from the lab with Stein this whole week, most nights working until they had both fallen asleep, him at his desk, and her out on the floor, laptop or heavy book on the ground beside her.

'_Soul going to that stupid video game thing this week has been interesting,' _Maka thought as she picked her way through the cluttered floor to her room. '_I've been able to study Soul Resonance with Stein without Soul picking on me for being a bookworm. I've even been able to indulge in my secret messiness.' _

Yes, that's right. Maka Albarn, 17 year old, straight A bookworm, somewhat Kid sympathizing, slightly OCD, Death Scythe wielding meister, was secretly a mess. She had to hide it and her irritation around her partner and roommate, 19 year old Soul Evens. If she didn't her messiness and his would combine into 'Hoarders' level messes. And her slight OCDness wouldn't let her do that. So she cleaned up for both of them. However, with Soul going to a video game conference with Kid and Black*Star this week, and her spending so much time with Stein, the house was a mess.

Soul was due back the next day, Saturday, so Maka forced herself home from her studies early to clean up the place so he wouldn't find out her secret. '_One of your secrets',_ a voice whispered from the back of her mind. Maka shook her head to get rid of the voice; she wasn't going to go down that path. Instead she began to mentally plan out her afternoon/evening.

Soul's room was fine, no one had been in it while he was gone so it would stay as he left it, and she had enough to do as it was. She would start on the bathroom; she really had only used the shower this week so it would be quick. Than the kitchen, Marie had been feeding both her and Stein this whole week so it wasn't much worse than the bathroom. Maka sighed again as she thought about the living room. It had been a dumping ground for everything she hadn't needed throughout the week, and would be a pain to pick up. And finally, her room, it looked as though a tornado had been through it. Honestly how did it get so bad in only a week?

Before she started cleaning everything she wanted to change out of the clothes she had been wearing all day. Her usual jacket was tossed over the foot of her bed, gloves and skirt too, they weren't machine washable. Her shirt, socks and panties she tossed in the general direction of her hamper; she was going to clean in here later, what did her aim matter?

Maka walked toward her dresser, stopping to see herself in the floor length mirror on the back of her closet door. She smiled as she shook her head at her reflection, causing her shoulder length, choppy layered ash blond hair to move around her face. Her smile faded as she took in her body. She was fit; she could admit that to herself. Her legs looked nice, muscular, and her stomach was flat and toned. But even at 17 she barely had any chest to speak of. Even in the red lace pushup bra she was still wearing she scraped by at a large B cup. She would have been okay with no boobs if she had some hips, or an ass, but she was small in those areas too.

'_Stop feeling sorry for yourself Maka,' _she scolded herself, pulling on short black cotton shorts, not bothering with new panties, and pulling one of Souls stolen wife beaters over her head. '_Just because the idiot you live with didn't want you, doesn't mean other boys don't.' _ Maka smiled sadly as she remembered her short romantic history, while pulling on black and white striped thigh high socks so her feet would stay warm.

When puberty had hit her she had of course turned to Soul for answers. He was older than her; he knew more about these matters than she had. But after an awkward first kiss between them, '_a kiss he ended remember_', nothing more had happened. He moved on to other girls and she had moved on to other guys. If she had always looked at him a bit jealous of his girlfriends, she would push that feeling away. When her eyes would stray to the hall to catch a glimpse of him heading from shower to his room, clad only in a towel, muscles still damp and glistening, she would force herself to look elsewhere.

Her first boyfriend, hell all four of her boyfriends if she was being honest, had slightly resembled Soul. Similar coloring at least, or as close as she could get to his unique mix of red eyes and white hair. None of their friends had ever called her out on it, and neither had Soul. She just assumed that no one but her could notice. When she had lost her virginity to her second boyfriend, Mike, and Souls face was in her brain both during the penetration and during her first sex induced orgasm she brushed it off as a quirk. Maybe all girls thought about another guy during sex. However, with her last relationship ending about a month ago, because she had actually called out Souls name during sex she knew that she had a problem.

Maka was in love with Soul, probably always had been. She could hardly admit it to herself. He obviously didn't love her, didn't even see her as anything more than a little sister that he would do anything to protect. She would work around it. Try harder with her next boyfriend. She wasn't going to let her feelings mess with a perfectly good working relationship. And that working relationship wasn't going to interfere with her romantic relationships either.

Nodding her head Maka made her way back into the living room, heading to the expensive sound system Soul had occupying multiple shelves on the wall. '_I'm going to put on some loud music and not think about this anymore tonight.'_ Maka plugged in her iPod and set it up to cycle through her Yeah Yeah Yeahs albums. She turned the volume up to the point that she could hear it through the whole apartment, and clicked the knob up a few extra times.

Mentally pushing up her sleeves she headed toward the bathroom to start her task.

2ndA/N: Sorry if it got a bit dramatic toward the end there. I do better with sex than I do with emotions. Lol. No !LEMONS! yet, but stick by, they will be here soon. I will probably update tomorrow or Tuesday. Reviews are love and I'm lonely!


	2. Black Tongue

A/N: Here is part two. I think this will only be three parts. There will probably be some limes in this chapter but not really any !LEMONS!. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do not own the Yeah Yeah Yeahs, but I do own some of their CDs.

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

_Black Tongue  
><em>

The whole conference had been a blast Soul thought, just a week of his best guy friends and video games. Yeah, he had to deal with Black*Stars boasting the whole time. And Kid had a few episodes when he saw how unsymmetrical their room was, and the conference booths were, and the buffet that they went to, and the… never mind it's a long list.

It had all been great until that morning, when Soul and Kid were awakened by the sound of Black*Star puking up what looked like the whole seafood section of the buffet. Kid figured that Black*Star had probably contracted food poisoning, and seeing as they had seen all they had come to see, they should all head home. Kid volunteered to get Black*Star home so Soul took off on his motorcycle.

Soul thought about Maka on the way home. She was probably sitting on the couch reading; maybe he could talk her into making dinner for him. It would be nice to have some home cooked food and quiet after the noisy and busy week he had. Soul figured it was because he was so cool that he got such a cool partner. Yeah, she was a bookworm, and a little high strung for him, but they just clicked.

In the time that they had been together, they had been through so much. The battles they fought, Soul smiled and absently rubbed the scar across his chest, they were still alive and still going strong. They even managed to navigate through hormones and adolescent together. Soul had a quick memory flash of the first and only time they had kissed; the way Maka smelled, how soft her lips had been, the eager way she had opened up to him. It had terrified him, and turned him on like he had never been before. He had pulled away to catch his breath and his sanity, and by the time he had turned back to her she was reading, a look of hurt on her face. Worried he had hurt or upset her somehow he hadn't pursued the matter.

When a few weeks later she had started to date Nick, a fellow meister, Soul almost lost it. It was only Black*Star and Kid that saved that guys life, convincing Soul that there were plenty of other fish in the sea and that he could do better than a flat chested nerd. Even so, he noticed that a majority of the girls he had dated had been smaller in the chest department, and blond.

Soul did what he could to ignore Maka as she had grown. If sometimes he caught himself staring at her long, smooth, strong legs, imaging how they would taste, how they would feel wrapped around his waist, around his head as he tasted her; NO! He couldn't let his brain think about the girl that was his best friend like that. It was only because he didn't have a girlfriend right now; as soon as he got laid he would stop thinking thoughts like that.

Soul looked up at the blood dripping moon as he parked his bike down the street from his apartment. He had made pretty decent time back; it had only been dark for about an hour. He grumbled to himself as he began to walk home, someone on the block was having a party and the street was packed with cars. He hitched his bag over his shoulder as he walked past the party house. He shook his head at the loud trance 'music' and drunken voices pouring from the house. It made him want the sanity of his place even more.

Soul looked up at the windows of his apartment as he got closer. There was loud rock music coming from them, almost as loud as the party down the street. He knew Maka listened to music while she cleaned, usually having her head phones on, oblivious to the way Soul would watch her ass move as she scrubbed; but this was LOUD, and his lips pulled up in a grin as he heard the last of 'Tick' from the Yeah Yeah Yeahs, 'Black Tongue' starting up as he neared the front door.

Soul smirked as he silently pushed open the front door, hoping to sneak up and surprise Maka with his being home early. But both his bag and his jaw dropped to the ground as he took in the sight before him.

Soul knew she had grown up, he just hadn't realized just how much. He also hadn't seen her in such small clothing, since she had filled out. His gaze traveled up her body. From her feet, clad in striped socks, up to the few inches of skin he could see between the top of her socks and the black shorts she was wearing. '_No panty line_s,' a voiced whispered, and Souls eye started to twitch. Her red bra and small but incredibly perky breasts were clearly visible through the pale white of, '_My shirt?' _Souls mouth started to water and his palms to itch. His eyes moved to her face, eyes closed and mouth moving as she sang along with the song. Her hair was pulled back from her face by, '_my headband too? Really Maka, stop taking my things.' _

Soul was about to do something to bring her attention to the fact that he was in the room, really he was, when she began to dance along with the song as well, shaking her ass in a way that caused his brain to lose all of its blood. He still might have been able to hold onto his sanity if she hadn't run her hands up over her torso, lifting the tank to show the skin of her belly, and then squeezing her breasts! Any and all blood left in his head shot straight to his crotch, causing an instant and almost painful erection.

Soul groaned as he moved toward Maka, not sure what he was going to do, but knowing that whatever he did would change their relationship forever.

/\/\/\/\

Maka had finished all of the cleaning, except for her room, when her favorite song came on. She cheered and began to sing along, starting to dance as well, making it ridiculously sexy since she was alone and could. She had just got to the 'uhhuh' part and was moving in time with the beat and she reached up and groped herself on the first squeal. It was right after that that she heard a noise behind her. She was about to turn around when she felt a strong arm latch around her waist and a hand grab her butt. She squealed along with the song again, this time unintentionally. She shuddered as she felt warm breath on her neck and lips at her ear, "You shouldn't leave the door unlocked Maakaaa," Souls voice lowered to a growl as her said her name, "You never know who might come in off the streets."

Maka was suddenly released and she rushed to the sound system, both to turn down the music and to put some space between her and Soul. Her heart didn't seem to want to slow, so she turned toward Soul with a smile plastered on her face, ready to laugh off what had just happened. Then she saw a look in his deep red eyes that she had never seen before. A look that both thrilled and terrified her, that clicked something in her brain off and flooded her stomach with tingling warmth. "Soul?" Maka rasped his name, not sure what she was asking for.

Soul closed his eyes and shivered at the way Maka said his name, his already hard member twitching in his pants. Part of his brain warned him that what he was about to do could result in pain for him, but he really didn't care anymore.

"Maka," he growled, smirking as he saw her tremble. "How long have you been stealing my stuff? I think you need to be…punished." Soul smiled on the last word, a hungry predatory smile. "Come here. NOW."

Maka was about to defend herself when Soul used the word punished. That combined with the way he smiled at her caused her to lose the last of her mental capabilities and she actually felt herself grow wet with need. She walked to Soul, stopping close in front of him as she looked up into his eyes and shivered. "Now what?" She asked.

"Do you want to know what your punishment will be?" Soul asked, his voice low with barely controlled passion. "Or do you just want me to inflict it?" Soul reached out and ran his hands down Makas sides, just barely grazing her breasts and making her gasp. "Just do it," Maka breathed, all kinds of ideas as to what was about to happen running through her mind.

Soul spun Maka quickly so her back was to him, simultaneously bringing a large hand down to smack loudly against her ass, first one cheek and then the other. Maka gasped out both pain and pleasure coursing through her body. '_Why did that feel so good' _she thought, flinching and making small noises as he did it a second and third time.

Soul lifted his hand to spank her a fourth time, he hadn't thought he would get this far. He thought for sure he was going to be Maka chopped for being a pervert. But not only hadn't she stopped him, she was letting him continue. Soul brought his hand down even harder the fourth time, a little lower down than the first three hits. This time it made an almost wet noise and Maka whimpered.

Soul stepped back, his eyes locked to the clear moisture running down the inner thigh of his meister. A groan escaped from him as he realized that spanking Maka had made her wet enough to drip. He also realized that her shorts had a very distinct wet patch on them. Soul reached out and ran a finger over her wet folds through the soaked cotton, bringing out the sexiest noise he had ever heard from Maka.

"Well this is an interesting new development," Soul smirked.

A/N2: Cliffy! Will finish tomorrow! Don't you love and hate me! Please review! It will light up my day!


	3. Heads Will Roll

A/N: Here is the finale chapter! I know you have all been waiting for it! Hope the climax is as good as the build up! ;p

Warning: Graphic !LEMON! sex up ahead. Turn back now if you are a prude or under the age of old enough to understand!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do not own the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. I do not own an airplane. You want the full rundown? No? Good. On with the smut!

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

_Heads Will Roll_

Maka moaned low and in the back of her throat, pressing back against Souls finger. She couldn't wrap her mind around what was going on, but as long as Soul didn't stop touching her she didn't really care. She murmured her enjoyment wordlessly as Soul continued to run his single finger over her, his free hand running up her leg, over her socks to slowly tickle the skin of her legs. Maka giggled a bit at the feeling and then gasped as she was suddenly scooped up in Souls arms. '_I knew he was strong, but he just picked me up like I weighed nothing.'_

"Maka," she looked up to Souls face, grinning as he moved them toward the couch. "I'm giving you a chance right now to stop what is happening. If we continue," Soul looked into her eyes, trying to let her know that he wanted nothing more than to continue, "I'm not holding back. On anything." Souls eyes raked over the body in his arms, coming to a stop next to the couch.

"Soul," Maka purred, reaching up to wind her fingers into his hair and tugging none too gently. "If you stop, I'm going to murder you in your sleep. And no one will ever know." Maka gave a pretty good imitation of Souls smirk as she pulled his face down to hers to share their second kiss ever.

The two mouths merged together almost seamlessly, as if they had been made together and then split in half. There was no asking of permission now, their tongues met as soon as their lips did, each anxious to taste the other. Again Soul broke contact first, this time to drop Maka almost roughly onto the couch, and rip his shirt from his body, before hovering over her and latching his teeth onto the side of her neck right over her pulse point.

Makas breath stopped and then burst from her in a rush, hands reaching for Souls shoulders, and nails digging in, as his teeth were replaced by lips and tongue as he soothed the abrasion his sharp teeth had put on her skin. Soul groaned as the taste of Maka became all he wanted, and he wanted to taste all of her.

Coming back to her mouth again Soul kissed her roughly, nipping at her lips, her chin, her ear, and back to her lips again. Maka couldn't even hope to keep up; she just reveled in all the sensations coursing through her body. She only barely noticed when Soul's index fingers hooked into her clothes, one at her neckline and the other at the waistband of her shorts. She definitely noticed however, when said fingers turned into sharp blades and she was suddenly laying on the scraps of her clothes, naked and exposed, as Souls burning red eyes took in the sight before him.

Maka made a move to cover herself, embarrassed by the way Soul seemed to stroke her with his eyes, almost feeling heat as he looked her up and down. But Soul was quicker than her and slid his hands up her sides and claimed a breast for each hand, thumbs dragging over her stiff pink nipples. Maka moaned and arched onto Souls grasp, shuddering beneath him. Soul bent his head over her, nibbling and kissing his way from mound to mound, always avoiding the most sensitive parts in the center. He moved closer and closer to the right nipple, his left hand mimicking his tongues movement on the other side. Soul looked at Maka from beneath his bangs, seeing her head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure. He used her lapse of attention as an opportunity. As his mouth finally latched onto her nipple, left hand pinching and tweaking its twin, he also plunged two fingers into her hot core.

Maka screamed as she came, her body bowing up off the couch with the intensity. She dropped back to the cushions, panting and looking up at Soul when she realized he wasn't touching her anymore. His eyes were on her face, need and hunger evident in his eyes. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen," he said, voice rough with longing. "Let's see if we can top it."

Before she had a chance to realize what he meant Souls head was between her legs, tongue moving around and in her opening, his pleased moaning vibrating up through her nerves. Part of her wanted to fall back onto the couch and just enjoy what she was feeling, but the part that seemed to be in charge forced her to watch as the guy she had wanted for years eagerly ate her as if she were his last meal. Soul started adding his teeth to the mix, making Maka squeak with each nip. When he bit down on her bundle of nerves he thought his head was going to explode her legs squeezed him so hard. His head was released as her orgasm hummed through her body, sweat beading on her skin, eyes rolling into the back of her head and body shaking. Soul continued to lick her as she came down, sending shockwaves through her system.

Maka whimpered as she felt cold air on her too warm skin, opening her eyes in time to see Soul strip out of his pants and boxers. She couldn't help but look at his erection, dark, and veined and HUGE. She had seen her fair share in the past, she wasn't an innocent, and she had a computer so she had even seen some porn, but Soul put them all to shame. Her eyes jerked up to Souls, a blush staining her cheeks as she found him watching her again, a satisfied smirk just barely ghosting his mouth. "See something you want?"

Maka just nodded, getting up off the couch to push Soul back onto it. Soul sat up as Maka made to take off her thigh highs, the last piece of clothing on either of them. "Leave them on," he commanded, pulling her down to straddle his legs. Maka raised an eyebrow at this kink and grinned as she ground her hips against his, sliding his length along her slick lips. "Fuck, MAKA!" Soul almost came on the spot like some uncool fool. But when he saw the triumph in her eyes it brought him back from the brink. He didn't want her triumphant, he wanted her exhausted, and weak, and his.

Soul gripped Makas hips, lifting her up and slowly sliding himself into her. He groaned long and low, she was so warm, and tight and wet, and TIGHT. She held him in a vice grip as she shifted her hips again, this time bringing him into contact with a spot inside her that made her shake and see lights. Soul moved his hands around to her ass, lifting her up and holding her in place as he began to thrust in and out of her, slow but hard, and deep. Maka began to shake harder, gasping and moaning Souls name breathily. He could feel her tightening around him, close to her release but he feared he was closer, and cool guys don't finish before their partner.

"Maka, look at me," Soul gasped out. "Touch yourself; I want you to watch me watch you cum."

Maka slid her fingers between their body, stroking and tapping her clit. She moaned his name louder the closer she came to her completion, getting so tight he was having trouble moving inside of her. "Fuck, Maka, I'm about to," "Do it Soul. Watch me watch you come."

That was it for Soul, he pressed into her one more time, panting out her name as he came inside her. The combination of his twitching inside her, and the warmth of his release triggered Makas climax, and she threw her head back, calling out his name, and then dropping forward bonelessly, head resting on his shoulder.

After a good few minutes of quiet Maka broke the silence. "You're home early," she mumbled into Souls chest.

"Yeah, it's a long story, I'll tell you tomorrow." Soul chuckled, running his fingers up and down Makas spine.

Maka started to say something else but a huge yawn interrupted her, the kind where your jaw pops. Soul chuckled and picked her up, his softening member sliding from her with a pop. "Come on sleepyhead, I'll put you to bed." Soul began to walk toward her room.

It wasn't until he was nudging her door open that she remembered. "Wait Sou-"

"Damn Maka! How did your room get so messy? Maybe I'll have to punish you again."

So much for either of her secrets.

A/N2: Thanks so much to everyone who reads this! I love you for reading, but will love you more for reviews!


	4. Runaway

A/N: So this story was only going to be the first three chapters, but then an idea began to form in my brain. I was on my way to work the morning after uploading 'Heads Will Roll', and 'Runaway' came on my shuffle. It got stuck in my brain and the chapter kinda wrote itself throughout the day. Lol. I'm sure I wasn't the best conversationalist that day cause my brain was full of SoMa. Anyway, enjoy this extra chapter. It should be the last, unless my muse has more surprises for me.

Warning: Will have sex.

Disclaimer: I hate these things. I don't own anything.

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

_Runaway_

Soul lay on his left side in Makas bed, head propped up on his arm. He hadn't realized just how much he would enjoy watching her sleep. It was late at night, or early in the morning depending on how you wanted to look at it, and though he couldn't see the blood drooling moon through her window, its light wove through the blinds to cover them both in slashes of light and shadow.

His blood red eyes traveled over the sleeping girl next to him, her body barely covered by the sheet. He gave it a little tug, enabling him to see more of her pale skin, and her to shift and mumble something about mountain air, effectively revealing more of herself to his wondering gaze. The sheet now covered her right breast and stomach, and most of her thighs, but her left breast, side, left hip and most of her long legs were his to explore.

Soul spent a good while just taking in the sight before him, enjoying the prize that was now his. If he had known that Maka would respond to his advances the way she had, so eager, so willing; he wouldn't have ever let another man near her. As it was he felt as though the past weekend had really allowed them to catch up in that department. Soul smiled at Maka in the dark, his sharp teeth glinting in the dark. They hadn't stopped touching each other almost since the moment he had come home. Of course they had stopped to eat, and there was the snatches of sleep they allowed to each other, but always the contact resumed as soon as possible. Even now his fingertips were starting to itch, looking not being enough.

Soul began to lightly touch the creamy skin in front of him. He played along Makas arm and side, alternating the shadowed and lit parts of her skin as he did the ivory and ebony keys of his piano. Maka sighed in her sleep and turned her face toward Soul, causing him to halt his movements. He didn't want to wake her, he smirked slowly as he continued to play on her skin, hand traveling up and down her body, he knew that he had worn her out.

He hadn't even considered the fact that his hard headed, commanding, tough as nails, meister might be submissive in bed, or on couch, or in shower. Souls smirk grew wider as he began to move his fingers over her breast, and under the sheet to parts he couldn't see. Anytime over the last 48 hours that he had even looked at her in desire she would welcome him into her arms, relinquishing her strength and control to him. She completed him in ways he hadn't even known were lacking.

Soul closed his eyes, and breathed in the scent of sleeping Maka, warm and soft, like vanilla and peaches. It made his mouth water, and he couldn't help leaning over to lightly run his tongue over her collar bone and up her neck drinking in her taste. Maka murmured again, the sounds tumbling from her lips too soft to be called words, to loud for sighs. She turned onto her side, facing away from Soul, and he was about to tug her back onto her back when she complied in her sleep, flopping back down, and forcing the sheet to slither off the rest of her body, exposing herself completely to him.

He couldn't stop his eyes from moving down to the space between her legs, his fingers soon following his eyes. He ghosted his tips over her mound, and down over her lips, barely touching her, but enough the feel the moisture that was already gathering. He shifted as he grew hard, trying to find a comfortable position. He wasn't sure if she was always like this, or if her body just responded to him, but she always seemed to be ready for him.

Soul looked up at Makas face as he slid a single finger into her, shuddering as his digit was enveloped in the wet warmth. He saw her eyelids flutter, and close again, her cheeks flushed and her mewls of pleasure slight and half formed as she continued to sleep. He wanted to taste her again but he didn't want to wake her up like that. He wanted her to wake up with him already inside her.

Soul shifted to in-between Makas legs, moving slowly to keep her asleep. He gripped himself, running his head up and down her slit a few times, wetting it and causing her to squirm and moan louder. Slowly he eased himself into her passage, going so slow he almost didn't seem to be moving. As much as he had been with her this weekend she was still incredibly tight, and he had to resist the urge to just slam a few times and be finished. Soul smirked as Makas eyelids moved again, and he began to move inside her.

"Soooouuuuuuuul," Makas moan was low, and hoarse with sleep, but he could tell that she was almost awake now. He began to pick up his speed leaning down to nibble on her lower lip and pull her mouth into a heated kiss, tongue tracing around her lips, than dipping inside as she gasped and brought her hands up and into his hair.

Soul broke the kiss and pulled back to look Maka in her eyes, the green orbs lidded and hazed with pleasure. He never broke eye contact as he moved his hand to her clit, pinching and rolling the nub between his fingers. Makas eyes flew open as she gasped and shuddered her way through her orgasm, finally waking up as her body was raked with pleasure. She lay for a moment, numbed, before focusing on Souls red eyes, seeing the triumph, joy and pleasure at her expense.

Maka smiled and brought her legs around Souls hips, changing the angle and starting to meet him thrust for thrust. Soul growled out his pleasure and began to move faster, a little harder. Makas back arched, exposing more of her neck to him, and Soul felt obliged to taste her again, nibbling and licking his way up to her ear. They were both breathing heavily, racing toward the same goal, noises of pleasure being vocalized against the steady sound of wet flesh meeting wet flesh.

Soul rested his forehead on Makas and looked deep into her eyes, seeing everything he had ever wanted, and some he hadn't known. "I love you, you know." Despite his harsh breathing, the words came out smooth and sure. Makas eyes widened to the point where they almost escaped from her head, and before she could respond her blood turned to fire and she came, calling out Souls name and raking her nails down his back. Soul, too, came shortly after Maka, and collapsed down next to her, not sure if he had really just said that or not. It would be so uncool if he had confessed to a feeling she didn't share.

"I've never loved anyone else _but_ you," Makas voice floats over Soul, sending warmth through his extremities. He looks at her and grins, pulling her to his side and sliding his arm around her waist.

"How are we going to face all of our friends at work tomorrow?" Maka wonders out loud.

Soul shrugs, already starting to drift off to sleep.

"You know," he says around a yawn, "you're also supposed to have dinner with your father tomorrow."

At the silence that follows his statement Soul cracks an eye open to see Makas face, horrified, and nauseous, like she had just met Excalibur for the first time. "My PAPA?" She squeaks out. "He is going to kill me."

"I'm going with you too," Soul smiled as he pulls Makas head to his shoulder, "A cool guy like me doesn't abandon someone he loves when they are in danger."

Maka smiled into Soul. "I love you Soul."

"I love you too, Maka. Now shut up so I can get some sleep."

A/N2: We all need love! Show me yours by reviewing!


	5. Phenomena

A/N: So again, the plot bunnies of doom got into my brain and wouldn't stop breeding. Now there are baby plot bunnies running rampant in my head. This is a random filler chapter, partly because my muse is unsure of how to move on with SoMa, partly because I miss Kid, and partly cause this song just begged to be used by a Kid/Liz fic, but is still by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs, so it also fits in with the stories premise. To my readers who want to know what happens to SoMa after chapter four, stay tuned, my muse is running in circles trying to work it out. Til then, hope you like this.

Warning: Sex.

Disclaimer: None are mine.

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

_Phenomena_

Death The Kid sighed heavily as he walked up the stairs to his front door. It had taken longer then he had anticipated to get Black*Star home, what with having to stop every ten minutes for the blue haired ninja to expel what was in his increasingly empty stomach. Once Kid had left Black*Star in the worried and healing hands of Tsubaki, he had to return the rental car, and pay for the cleaning of the car; there were a few times along the trip home that he hadn't pulled over fast enough. Flying through the chill early morning air on Beelzebub cleared his head, and also gave him a second wind, so by the time he got home he was wide awake and starting to get anxious.

_'What if while I was away, Liz and Patti made the house an asymmetrical hell-hole?' _But Kids fears were washed away as he pushed open the door to reveal the front entryway, clean and everything in place. Blowing out a breath in relief, Kid started to move down the hallway to his room, feet silent and golden eyes taking in the pictures on the walls, but finding everything in its place.

Kid stopped at a door partway down the hall, cracking it open and peering inside. He smiled as he saw Patti; even though they were the same age, 20, he felt protective of her, almost paternally, and was glad to see that she was sleeping peacefully, stuffed animals littering the bed around her. He closed the door and continued to walk on to his room, almost stopping at Lizs door, but deciding against it. It was late and he could see her tomorrow.

The first thing he noticed when he entered his room was how cold it was in there. All eight of the large windows around his room were wide open, letting in the freezing air. Kid knew for a fact he hadn't left them open when he went on his trip, so how were they open now? His mental question was answered almost as soon as he asked it, a soft snuffling noise drawing his attention to the lump in his bed.

Kid stepped to the side of his bed, grinning as he looked down at the sleeping head of Liz. She was curled up in a tight ball, her face buried in his pillows, blankets stacked onto her to keep out the cold of the room. Kid shook his head as he began to strip out of his clothes, folding them and stacking them neatly by the bed. He had been willing to leave her alone, sleeping in her own room, but the fact that she was in his bed, and he wasn't tired; well, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.

Kid lifted the covers and climbed in, surprised and pleased to find that Liz was only wearing a thong and nothing else. He nudged her sleeping form, rolling her onto her back and settling between her legs. He leaned in, capturing her mouth in a hot kiss and running his chilled hands over her body, in a perfectly symmetrical fashion, up to palm her large breasts.

Lizs blue eyes flew open, locking onto the yellow ones hovering over her, as she squirmed and moaned; both enjoying the attention and resenting the contrast of temperatures. Kid pulled away, nipping at her bottom lip as he left. "You surprised me," Liz gasped out as her hips pressed up into Kids, knowing before her brain did what was down there. Liz smirked and ran her hands down Kids back, grabbing his rear and pulling him closer to her; it didn't escape her attention that he was completely nude, and completely hard, throbbing against her.

"I meant to," Kid whispered as he kissed Liz again, rolling his hips against her cloth covered heat. "I missed you while I was gone." His statement was emphasized by a hard thrust of his hips, unintentional on his part, that through some form of sexual magic allowed his hard length to slip past the string barrier of Lizs thong and into the warm, wet confines of her core.

Lizs answering chuckle turned into a moan, twin to the one emerging from Kids throat. Neither had expected the contact so soon, but now that he was inside her, filling her up, her walls gripping him like a vice, neither of them could think of a reason they would have waited.

Almost as if moving to some unheard tune, the pairs most sensitive areas began to move together, setting a brisk but unhurried pace, that sent pleasure surging through their bodies. Liz began to moan, soft at first but louder as she began to climb towards her peak. Kid leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers, drinking in her sounds and picking up his pace. "Try not to be too loud," he warned as his lips made their way around Lizs face, pressing soft kisses to her heated skin. "Patti is still sleeping down the hall."

Liz nodded and bit down onto Kids shoulder, muffling her sounds of joy, but causing him to expel a groan louder then hers had been. Even though she was older than him, she was almost 23 now, his maturity and obvious love for her little sister always surprised her.

"Love y-ya, Kid," Liz stuttered as she ventured closer to her completion, body starting to tremble.

"I love you too, Elizabeth," Kid breathed into her ear, elated that he could tell her that whenever he wanted to.

Kids thrusts began to come quicker, and harder, the pattern not as even as it had been. He needed her to cum, it was like a fire in his veins , and he knew just what to do. Shifting so he could bring Lizs legs to his shoulders, Kid changed the angle of his penetration, going deeper into his lover. He also began to move his thumb over her cloth covered clit, using more pressure than he normally did, experimenting on what she could handle through the wet material.

Apparently not much, as Liz threw an arm over her mouth, calling out into her own flesh as her orgasm flashed through her, lightning quick, and burning hot. She clamped down on Kids member, warm walls rippling around him and sending him tumbling into oblivion as well. Starting to move slower, wanting to draw out the last dregs of pleasure possible, Kid dropped Liz legs back to the mattress and leaned in for a soft and passionate kiss.

Breaking apart to allow his burning lungs some air, Kid slid himself out of Liz and laid down to pull her into his arms. "That was phenomenal," Liz murmured sleepily and she snuggled her head against Kids chest. "Maybe there will be a repeat performance in the morning," Kid stated softly, his second wind exhausted, an his travel fatigue kicking in.

The two fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms, completely forgetting that Patti was usually the first up.

/\/\/\/\

Kids breath hitched as he began to wake, his soul perception picking up something before his sleep addled brain could. That something was attached to the burning blue eyes staring at his face, blue eyes lighter, and more pissed then he had seen them in a good while.

Blue eyes that did not belong to the woman still asleep in his arms.

"Kid," Patti growled out, using the same terrifying voice she used to snap him out of his OCD fits, causing his eyes to spring open and lock onto hers. "What did I tell you would happen if I found out you slept with my sis again?"

Kids eyes widened and his mouth started to move like a fish. "Y-y-you c-c-can't!" He winced, he really didn't want to deal with this.

Pattis attitude changed as quick as a snap, her eyes now bright and her smile huge.

"I get to tell ALL OF OUR FRIENDS!" Patti crowed, punching a fist in the air and starting to run from the room.

"Good going Kiddo," Liz mumbled from beside him, and Kid looked over at her grinning face, eyes still closed. "Now you will have to deal with Black*Star asking for details about our sex life, and explaining to you what a big star like himself would have done differently. That should be fun for you."

Kid closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto his pillows. He was not looking forward to Monday at work.

A/N2: So this kinda is a continuation of my other fic 'Eight', in the sense that Kid and Liz have been sneaking around and not sharing with the group that they were sleeping together. And that Patti definitely caught them at least once before.

Coming soon: Maka and Soul go to work with their friends and meet up with Spirit!


	6. Date With The Night Part 1

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this. My muse had some of it done quickly and the rest really wasn't working. I think I have it now. Oh, just for the record, I wanted to give you guys the ages of the characters as I see them for this story. Maka=17, Soul=19, Kid=20, Liz=22(almost 23), Patty=20, Black*Star=18, Tsubaki=21.

Warning: The sex on this chapter is a bit more kinky than I have done in the past 5. Blame my muse if you have to, s/he is the perverted one. With that said, !LEMONS! ahead!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I am writing about. Except female body parts.

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

_Date With The Night Part 1_

Maka blinked her eyes open, the morning sun just starting to peek through her blinds. She always woke as the sun rose, even when she should have been exhausted. Like today. Maka smiled to herself, lifting her eyes to the face still sleeping next to her. Soul was sprawled across her bed, pushing her almost off the edge, snoring gently as he continued to sleep. She should have been on the floor, her twin size bed barely large enough for her weapon, let alone the both of them; the only thing keeping her anchored in place was Souls arm, wrapped tightly around her. '_Even in sleep he's protecting me_,' Maka thought, love washing through her.

Love sharpened around the edges and became lust for the young meister as she tried to shift out of Souls grip, managing to get above him on her hands and knees, only to discover that his little buddy was standing at attention between her legs. '_Eager to start the day hmmm_?' Maka flushed a bit, remembering how Soul had woken her up the night before, and her flush deepened as she contemplated what she was about to do.

Scooting down so that her face was above the object of her attention, Maka gently ran her tongue from the base of Souls length up to his tip. She paused, mentally cataloging and examining the taste. For the past weekend Soul had been really focused on her, and she felt it was time for her to focus on him. Looking up to see him still asleep, Maka took the tip of Soul into her mouth and began to focus.

/\/\/\/\

_Soul knew this dream. It was a regular that he had ever since his 16th birthday when his pervert buddy Black*Star had given him a secret present. It had turned out to be bondage porn. At first Soul had been confused, what was the point of tying someone up like that, the knots were so complicated. Than he had watched it, and something in his mind began to work, the night of his birthday was the first time he had the dream._

_It always started the same, first the sensations, pleasure, pressure, heat. The feel of lips and tongue against his most responsive area. Then he would feel the rough softness of the hair between his fingers, hands gripping onto pigtails. Finally he would be able to look down and see Maka, tied up like one of the women in his video. The ropes following her curves, covering up mundane sections of flesh while highlighting the areas he wanted to see most, keeping her hands secured behind her back, connected to her ankles so she was forced to stay kneeling. He could hold her in place by her hair and use her mouth to his content._

_But this time was different. This time when he looked at her she wasn't blindfolded like the other times, he could clearly see her large green eyes as they looked up at him, a mix of passion, bliss and mischief that caused him to drop his head back and groan. And she was amazing! Sure in his other dreams she had brought him to his release, and it was good and all, but this time! Her tongue was moving in ways he hadn't known were possible, sometimes pressing, sometimes flicking, sometimes just dragging along the bottom of his shaft as he continued to pound into her tight mouth. The speed, and random pattern of her movement sent his mind reeling, and caused the muscles in his stomach to tighten and begin to jump._

_Then she began to moan. The sound of her voice, mixing with the vibrations moving up his member were more then enough to send Soul over the edge. He griped her hair tightly in his hands and he screamed out her name as he..._

/\/\/\/\

Maka looked up at Soul as she continued to work him with her mouth, he was still sound asleep. If it wasn't for him pressing his hips up towards her face, or the way he gripped onto the sheets, she would have thought she was doing nothing for him.

"Maka."

The whisper of her name from his lips was all the warning she had before he stiffened and began to cum in her mouth. Pulling away in surprised Maka closed her eyes as Soul continued to cum, getting some of his essence on her face, her chest, in her hair; she hadn't realized there would be so much.

"Maka?"

Maka opened her eyes and looked up at Soul. He was wide awake now and looking at her with the cockiest grin she had seen from him in ages. It desperately made her want to Maka Chop him, but she had no books handy.

"Did you just aid me in having a wet dream?" Souls red eyes roamed her face, smirk growing as he noticed just how covered she was.

"I was trying to wake you up in the same way you did for me," Maka huffed as Soul began to chuckle. "And now I'm all gross. I'm gonna go shower. You need to get ready for work."

Maka rolled off Soul and walked toward the bathroom, unaware of the way he watched her ass as she walked away.

/\/\/\/\

Soul climbed up the front stairs of Shibusen, slightly behind Maka. She had been quiet and stuck in her head all morning. He wasn't sure what was going through her brain, but he knew it had to do with their new found intimacy. He figured it was either how their friends were going to react, or how her dad would that night. He hoped it wasn't about earlier. She couldn't be mad at him for staying asleep during her ministrations, she knew he was a deep sleeper.

They could both hear Patti talking excitedly as they neared the top of the steps, their group of friends huddled together off the main path, but wrapped up in their own thoughts they didn't really pay attention to what she was saying until, "are totally sleeping together!"

"No we're not!" Yelled Maka, just as Soul exclaimed, "How did you know?"

All five of their friends turned to look at Maka and Soul, Kid and Liz sweat-beading as Patti began to laugh manically.

"She was talking about Liz and the OCD wonder there," Black*Star loudly explained, jerking his thumb at the two. "But way to go Soul, robbing the cradle of love." He went to high five his white haired friend, but Maka stepped between the two males.

"Like you're one to talk Black*Star," Maka hissed, wanting the attention off of herself and Soul. "You and Tsubaki have been sleeping together for years! And you just came of age a few months ago!"

"Aw man!" Black*Star moaned, looking at Soul. "How did you find out? I really thought I hid that better."

"I didn't know." Said Soul, at the same time Kid said, "Wait it's true?"

"Of course it true!" Black*Star cried. "A big star like me doesn't need to lie about things like that. But I swear I didn't say anything, I kept it secret Tsubaki!"

Everyone turned to look at the Japanese girl in their group, ready to ask for confirmation but the red that stained her cheeks, and the way she couldn't meet anyone's eyes was answer enough. "I told Maka," whispered the embarrassed weapon, "I drunk dialed her on my 21st birthday."

Patti started to laugh louder, holding her sides as she shook with mirth. "That means I'm the only one not having sex with my partner!" She laughed even harder before abruptly stopping. "Aw, that means I'm the only one not having sex."

"Thank god," Liz whispered under her breath as the school bell started to gong, and all seven members of the group went off in separate ways to start their work days, each thinking over the revelations that had been reveled and would have to be discussed at a later time.

A/N2: So I'm still not to happy with how the confrontation with Spirit is sounding, so I'm going to stop here and finish the rest either tomorrow or Tuesday. Please R/R and let me know how this first half sounds.


	7. Date With The Night Part 2

A/N: I'm so sorry! My laptop crashed and erased all of my work! Than I had to save up to buy a new one. Then I had to re-write this whole chapter. But I think it came out even better than the first few drafts.

Warning: As always, sex ahead.

Disclaimer: Does anyone really OWN anything? They do? Well I don't own this.

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

Date With The Night part 2

Soul walked down the hall with Black*Star, the two of them heading for the gymnasium. Sid had gone on a 'vacation', that had now lasted two years, so when the boys weren't on missions they took over the training of younger Shibusen students.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the rest of their friends Soul turned to Black*Star and gave him a grin. "So Tsubaki and you huh? I really had no idea, but man are you lucky. She is one cool chick to put up with you."

Black*Star laughed and shoved Soul a bit, before running his hand through his blue hair. "Of course! I am the man who will surpass the gods! All of them, even the gods of love!" Black*Star gave Soul a small grin and poked him in the side. "So you finally succumbed to Maka, I knew you two would hook up eventually."

"How could you have possibly known that when I didn't even know for sure?" Soul stuffed his hands in his pockets and scuffed his feet a bit. It always weirded him out when Black*Star acted normal, not like his usual self-centered, ADD persona.

"BECAUSE THE GREAT BLACK*STAR KNOWS ALL!" Black*Star yelled as he kicked open the gymnasium door, terrifying the group of students inside. "DODGE BALL TIME, BITCHES!"

Soul face-palmed and let the doors swing shut behind him.

/\/\/\/\

Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti, headed toward the death room to see Lord Death. Since the defeat of the Kishin last year things had been expected to slow down, but had in fact sped up. When the Kishin was destroyed, Kids third Sanzu line connecting to make him a full Shinigami and therefore able to achieve victory, it seemed as though his madness had been destroyed as well. It had in fact dispersed and continued to affect the souls of humans at a wider range. Being unable to leave the city to help at other branches of Shibusen, Lord Death often sent his son and the two demon guns as his representatives. They had been called to the Death Room that morning to be briefed on their next mission.

"I thought that there was going to be more of a reaction from them than that," Kids voice was low, almost talking to himself, but Liz heard and turned to him. She took in his solemn expression and laughed.

"First you were worried that they would say to much, now you're upset that they didn't really say anything." Liz leaned in and kissed Kid on the cheek, purposefully ruffling up his hair to give him something else to obsess about. As Kid freaked out and tried to find a reflective surface to check his hair in Liz looked behind them to where Patti had been and did a double take when the younger girl wasn't there.

"Patti?" Liz called out before clearly hearing her sisters laugh from down another hallway and following the noise. She turned the corner in time to see Patti talking with another group of students, some Liz recognized and some she didn't.

"-and now I need to find a boyfriend cause I'm the only one who's not getting any!"

"PATTI! Shut up!"

/\/\/\/\

Maka and Tsubaki usually walked together in quiet companionship. Maka had started teaching Soul Resonance techniques to the NOT classes so that Professor Stein could focus on the EAT classes and was currently sharing his office with him; both for convenience and because there wasn't another office available. Tsubaki worked in the infirmary, there wasn't really a full time nurse there since Medusa, and they needed all the help they could get. The two rooms were in the same wing of the school so the two girls had gotten in the habit of walking together. But today was different.

Tsubaki was grinning at Maka in a way that reminded the meister of a certain Ninja. She began to speak quickly, not wanting to know why her friend was grinning like a maniac. "I'*'msorr-".

Maka was cut off buy Tsubaki laughing and shusshing her. "It's fine really, everyone would have found out eventually. I'm actually impressed that Black*Star kept it a secret as long as he did." Maka nodded in agreement and started to open her mouth again when Tsubaki jumped in.

"So you and Soul? How was it? Did he bite you? I've always wondered about his teeth." Tsubaki laughed as Maka blushed and started to stammer. "And of course his fingers, I'm sure playing the piano has done wonders for their strength." Maka choked and started to cough, leading Tsubaki to pat her on the back. The demon weapon then grinned evilly and looked into Maka's face, "He likes it rough doesn't he?"

Maka turned so red she looked as though she might explode. "Tsubaki!" Maka shook her head and headed for her office, leaving Tsubaki in the hall, laughing to the point of crying. "I'll get the answers from you someday Maka!" She called as she turned into the infirmary.

Maka entered her office surprised to see Professor Stein at his desk. "Shouldn't you be in class sir?" Class had started already for EAT students, but her class didn't start for 15 more minutes.

"Yes, I was just on my way," the gray haired man spun in his chair, taking in the sight of his protege. "Your souls wavelength is different," he stated while starting to crank his screw; his head fell back a bit, his glasses reflecting light and hiding his eyes. Maka squirmed under his gaze.

"It's bigger, and calmer, and more complete?" Stein twisted his screw a few more times. "No, more fulfilled. And overly agitated currently." Steins screw made one final loud click and his head dropped forward and Maka could see the gleam of knowledge in her mentors gaze.

"When are you telling your father about the advance in your relationship with Soul?"

Maka sighed and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Of course he would be able to tell, and of course his thoughts would turn toward his old partner. "Tonight."

"Wish I could be there to see the look on his face." Stein grinned, then pushed himself away from his desk and went speeding out of the room and down the hall.

'_That was beyond weird_,"Maka thought to herself as she gathered up her supplies and headed for her classroom.

/\/\/\/\

The day went by fairly normally. The group got together at lunch as always, some details about relationships being shared and but most kept private. Turned out Black*Star and Tsubaki had been together the longest, starting almost four years before Soul and Maka. But they were only barely longer than Kid and Liz who had admitted feelings for each other only three and a half years ago. Of course, being so young their physical relationships hadn't progressed as quickly as Soul and Makas did, but not many relationships did.

After lunch Maka went back to her office, needing to grade some papers. Stein was no where to be seen but his lab coat was hanging on a coat rack in the corner and Maka couldn't help herself. She had been secretly taking cigarettes from him for a few months now. She had hated the way they smelled when she first started training with the older man, but being around him smoking them all the time, they had started to smell good. Than she tried one. It was disgusting, but she kept smoking them for some reason. Now she was addicted. She was 'borrowing' almost four a day, after all, being 17 she couldn't buy them herself. And with all the thoughts that were running through her head she really needed the calming effect they gave to her.

She was digging around in his pockets trying to find a pack when she heard a throat clear behind her and she whipped around to find Stein standing in the doorway, smirking at her with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. "I knew I was losing more than I was smoking. If you had wanted some all you had to do was ask me." A thought crossed Steins brain as he opened his desk drawer to pull out a pack, tossing it to Maka. "Just don't tell your dad. He gives me shit for smoking them so he would probably kill me for getting you hooked."

"Thanks so much professor!" Maka tucked the pack into her jacket pocket and turned toward the door, wanting to be outside to smoke. "Do you happen to have a lighter?" Stein pulled one out of his pants pocket and threw it across the room to her, smiling as the girl went running from the room.

/\/\/\/\

Soul stepped out onto the roof deck at the top of the school. He had gone by Makas office to see if she was ready to head back home, and had been informed by a smug looking Stein that she was up on the roof. Soul couldn't think what she was doing up there, but now he knew. His sweet, follow the rules meister was secretly smoking. He knew it should have bugged him, but for some reason it actually turned him on a bit. If she was breaking this rule, what other rules could he convince her to break? Souls mind raced with possibilities.

Maka knew when Soul came out to the roof, she had heard the door shut and his steps as they approached her. She was torn between throwing the cigarette to the ground and denying what she was doing, and just finishing and taking whatever shit he was gonna give her. Her choice was made for her however when Soul stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Just keep smoking," before running his tongue over her ear and down her neck, nipping at the skin of her shoulder.

Maka shuddered and leaned heavily on her arms, resting on the railing of the roof. She gasped as Souls hands ran over her sides and down to her hips, ghosting under her skirt to begin to pull her panties down. "Soul wait, people can see me." "They can see you," Souls voice was barely a growl and Maka felt her blood heat at the sound, his warm breath against her thigh letting her know he was crouched behind her. "But they can't see me, or what I'm going to do to you."

Without anymore warning Soul bit down on Makas right butt cheek, eliciting a squeal from the girl. He moved his mouth over her smooth flesh, licking some, nibbling on the rest, but staying away from her growing heat, only giving attention to her thighs and rear. Maka mewled and pressed her hips back toward Soul, forgetting the cigarette that was in her fingers until it dropped down to the ground far below her. She heard voices from below, and looked down to once again be reminded that she was on display for anyone that looked up. But this time instead of worrying her it turned her on, the thought that they could be caught any minute, that people could see her but not the devilish things Soul was doing to her. Maka didn't know where the feeling came from but she reveled in it and pressed back toward Soul again. "Please Soul."

"Please what Maka? Tell me what you want me to do."

Maka took a shaky breath and steeled her nerves. "Make me come with your tongue." Maka gasped and felt her legs almost buckle when Soul began to run his tongue over her lower lips, gently at first but then applying more pressure so his tongue began to slip between her folds, lapping at her like she was a melting ice cream. Maka moaned and began to grind her hips back into Souls face.

Soul pulled back momentarily. "Light another cigarette, it gives you a reason to be up here." Maka complied, lighting the cigarette and taking her first drag right as Souls sharp teeth began to nibble at her clit.

Maka lost all sense of what was going on, loving the way Souls movements combined with the relaxing power of the cancer stick between her fingers. The combination was like a drug that she never wanted to quit. But of course it couldn't last forever. Soul was just to good at this, his tongue seeming to be able to move around his teeth, licking her in places even as his teeth bit in others. It wasn't long before Maka stiffened, letting out a low, almost silent groan as she came, Soul continuing to lick her as she came down, cleaning up any of her fluids that might have escaped his notice before. He slid back up her body, pulling her panties back into place and going to stand next to her at the railing. He took the cigarette from her and took a long drag, handing it back to her as he exhaled. Maka took her own drag, tingling as she tasted herself on the paper.

"You ready to go home now?" Soul asked, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "We need to get ready for dinner with your dad."

Maka nodded and ground out her cigarette, her mind already starting to race again about what events would happen later that night.

/\/\/\/\

A/N2: My longest chapter yet! Woot! That chapter was kinda hard to write, trying to get some back story in while still keeping the story moving forward. Let me know if you enjoyed it! Coming up next chapter: The confrontation with Spirit! Dun dun duuuunnnnnnn!


	8. Soft Shock

A/N: So sorry this took me so long. My muse ran away, but I finally found it, tied it up, and brought it back home. It is now chained to my make-up desk and it will not be getting away. Don't feel too bad for it; it will be fed bunnies and crack on a mostly regular basis so it should be pretty happy.

Also thanks to the beta for this chapter: GlitterGoat.

Warning: So the !LEMON! ahead is a fairly fluffy. Not sure how that happen. Sometimes my fingers get ahead of me and I don't know what I wrote 'til I read it. Anyone else do that? Also, quite a bit of foul language. I take full credit for ALL of that.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of it, don't you think I would have bragged about that from the start?

**YEAH YEAH YEAH**

_**Soft Shock**_

Soul was lounging on Maka's bed, watching her move around her room through half-mast eyes. When they had got back to their apartment she had informed him that she needed to fold and put away some laundry in her room. He had followed her with a smirk, thinking he was going to get lucky again. He had been more than a little surprised and disappointed when she actually began to separate, fold and hang her clothes. He had flopped down onto her bed with a huff, and tried to engage her in some conversation. But all her answers were short and concise, not giving anything for Soul to respond to. It was kinda starting to bug him.

Soul had managed to wheedle out a confession of messiness from her in between their marathon love sessions the weekend before; so he was a little confused as to why she was actually doing chores. He had decided to stop trying to talk to her and instead set to watching her as he had in the past, only now he didn't have to hide it. He tried to read her face to see what she thinking about, and that was when he saw THE Look on her face. THE Look that she often wore in class or, as he now realized, when doing manual labor. She had her thinking cap on.

Since their friends had responded so well to their new level of intimacy, Soul could only surmise that Maka was thinking about her dad. She showed Spirit such disdain bordering on disgust that it surprised Soul that she seemed so worried about what Spirit's reaction was going to be. He figured there was somewhere deep inside her that still loved her dad, no matter how well she hid it. Being somewhat nervous himself as to how Spirit was going to react, the guy was Maka's dad after-all, and dads tend to care when someone is being intimate with their daughter, Soul tried once again to start a conversation with Maka.

"When are we leaving?" Soul noticed the twitch in Maka's eye that came when she was annoyed with him, if he pushed her much farther he would probably be Maka-Chopped, but he didn't want to sit in the quiet of his own thoughts right now; he was starting to psych himself out.

Maka glanced at her alarm clock with a sigh and went right back to folding clothes; she didn't even look at Soul, he was being so chatty and annoying. Why did he choose right now to be Mr. Let's-Talk-About-Shit? Normally he tried really hard to be Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-To-Speak. Then she caught a hint of something from Soul's wavelength, a mixture of confusion, nerves, and love. It erased all irritation she had been feeling. She needed to stop being Ms. Annoyed-My-Boyfriend-Wants-To-Talk, and Ms. I-Give-Others-Weird-Hyphen-Names. "He said to be there around 6:30, so we should leave in the next fifteen minutes if we wanna walk, or twenty-five if you wanna take your bike. I'd rather walk, it's nice out tonight."

"Let's walk than." Soul was glad that she was actually talking to him. She was still messing with laundry but at least she didn't have her worried/pissed off face on. He yawned and stretched, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head "Why are we going to your dads for dinner again?"

"Well, you are going because you declared that cool guys don't abandon those they love when they are in danger," Maka raised an eyebrow and smirked at Soul, putting the last of her clothes away and turning to face him. "I am going because my dad told me that he had something important to tell me, and he wanted to make me dinner before telling me. He looked so stupid when he asked; I didn't want him to start blubbering or something, so I just said yes and walked away." Maka sighed and plopped down on the bed next to Soul. "I'm starting to think I should have just let him cry."

Soul chuckled and shook his head. "If you had he woulda walked around the school all depressed and mopey for days. So thanks for agreeing." Maka giggled and Soul tilted his head in thought. "What do you think he wants to tell you?"

"I really have no idea. Before he came up to me, I hadn't even talked to him for like, two weeks." Maka shook her head, annoyed. "But since he insisted on making me dinner first, it's either something really good or really bad."

"Hey Maka, don't think too much into this but," Soul cringed, as if expecting a Maka-Chop; she really did that way too often for his liking, "have you see Blair recently?"

Before Maka had a chance to react to Soul's question, the front door slammed open, and as if on cue, a high pitched voice rang through the apartment. "Maka? Scythe-Boy! Bu-tan is home! Where are you?"

"In my room Blair!" Maka called out, as Soul groaned. The two glared at each other for a few seconds before turning to glare at Blair. The magical cat's grinning human form came bouncing up to Maka's doorway, dressed in her modest black racer-back dress, thigh-high black boots, long trailing black arm-warmers and black witches hat. Her grin quickly faded as she saw the looks her sometimes room-mates were shooting at her.

"Bu-tan is confused. Why does it look like you two want to hurt me? After I was nice enough to leave you alone all weekend to mate." Blair smirked and crossed her arms over her ample chest. "You sure are loud Maka. You might even be able to give Bu-tan a run for my money!" Blair began to chuckle in a perverted way. "Maybe you could loan me Scythie-Boy for the night and we can compare."

Maka and Soul both blinked in shock at Blair, she had just unleashed a sexual information bomb at them. Maka was the first to recover, hissing out a quiet "Excuse me? Do what now?" She then shot off the bed, hands curled into claws and extended towards Blair. If it hadn't been for Soul's quick reflexive grab around her waist she may have actually made it to her goal of Blair's neck.

"Sorry Maka I couldn't resist!" Blair collapsed against the doorjamb, cackling her joy. "Soul is yours. I know that." She sobered quickly. "Bu-tan is actually really happy for you guys. I kept my pumpkin house all these years for when this happened. Bu-tan can't live with room-mates as loud as you. I need my beauty sleep."

Soul slowly relaxed his grip on Maka's waist, waiting until he was sure she had calmed down to let her go. He looked over at Blair. "So that's where you've been all weekend? At your pumpkin house? Not somewhere else?"

Blair looked back at Soul in confusion. "Well, I've been at work of course. And I have to get food. Where else would Bu-tan go?"

"No where Blair." Maka turned to glare at Soul; of course he would make her think about stupid things like Blair shacking up with her papa. "Soul is just being an idiot."

"Oi, that's not fai-" Soul was cut off by Blair's quick response of, "As always."

"Hey wait! Both of yo-" Soul was again interrupted. By Maka this time. "Well, Soul and I are going to dinner with my papa. If you are still here when we get back, I can help you move your things back to your house." Soul gave up trying to talk and humphed his way out of Maka's room, muttering about girls and their stupid emotional ways.

Blair smiled and shook her head. "I'm just gonna use my magic, but thanks! And have fun with your dad! He is really excited about tonight! Of course he doesn't know what Bu-tan knows!"

"Thanks Blair. I think. We will see you around I guess." Maka left her room as Blair started to move around the apartment, gathering things in the air with her magic skills. Maka met Soul at the open front door, he was all set to go, a slight scowl on his face. She laughed and slipped her shoes on, bouncing up to tip-toe to place a quick kiss on his lips. "Don't look so upset Soul. This means we will have this whole place to ourselves now!" She slipped around him, and out the door, the light smack he placed on her rear letting her know he wasn't upset with her; in fact he was just as excited to have the place to themselves as she was.

/\/\/\/\

They had almost made it to Spirit's apartment when Soul broke the comfortable silence the two had been walking in. "So how are we going to do this? Am I just gonna say 'Hey Spirit, thanks for dinner, by the way I'm fucking your daughter?'"

Maka blushed and admonished Soul on his language. "I really have no clue. Telling everyone else seems to have just fallen into place. Maybe we can keep being lucky and this will just fall into place as well."

Soul rolled his eyes and scoffed at his meister. "There you go again. Rushing into something with no plan." It was an old complaint, one that didn't even mean anything anymore. It used to piss him off to no end, but they had survived a lot using that method.

Maka playfully shoved Soul, sending him into the corner of the building they were rounding, causing him to stumble and her to turn the corner first. She caught sight of her papa, standing outside his apartment, right as he saw her, his overly exuberant cry of "MAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAA!"ringing through the street towards her. She flinched and waved half-halfheartedly at him. Why did she agree to this again?

Spirit came bounding down the front steps of his apartment, over-joyed at seeing his precious daughter. He quickly stopped and turned serious when he saw Soul rounding the corner behind her. "Why is he here? I thought it was just going to be the two of us Maka!"

"Oh! Sorry Papa! I didn't realize!" She stopped awkwardly in front of her papa, not wanting to tell him the reason Soul was really there. They were outside after all, if there was going to be a scene, she wanted it to be inside. "I didn't want Soul to burn the apartment down trying to make himself dinner, so I decided to bring him along!"

Soul shuffled up next to Maka, hunching his shoulders and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He nodded and grunted a greeting in Spirit's general direction. The older Death Scythe sniffed in response and turned to address Maka once again. "Well, that's alright sweetheart. I made plenty of spaghetti." Spirit turned to head back to his place, missing the pleased sparkle that lit up Soul's eyes; pasta was Soul's favorite food after all. Maka and Soul followed after him, Maka analyzing what she may say to her dad, Soul hoping that Spirit could actually cook.

/\/\/\/\

Dinner ended up going well. The pasta was a bit undercooked, but the sauce and meatballs were actually really tasty. Between the three of them discussing work related issues, they managed to make it through the meal without any awkward silences. However, when Soul returned from placing the dishes in the sink, something Maka had volunteered him to do; he noticed a distinct tension between his meister and her father. They were sitting on opposite sides of the table from each other, and they were looking at anything in the room besides each other. Soul sat back down next to Maka, reaching over to rub her leg reassuringly under the table. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed back in acknowledgment and thanks before clearing her throat, finally drawing Spirit's attention back to her.

"So, you wanted to tell me something Papa?" Maka looked at her dad, her eyes gently questioning.

"Yes, I wanted to give you some news baby," Spirit smiled at Maka, even as she groaned at him calling her a pet name. "I spoke with your mother today."

Maka's face went dangerously blank. In all the years that Soul had partnered with her, he had never met Maka's mom. He had only heard about her through Maka, or the occasional post-card that Maka received. In all that time he had also never heard of Maka's parents communicating to each other. Maka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She called you? What did she say?"

"Well, yes and no." Spirit at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "She called Lord Death and I happened to be the one to answer. Apparently she and Lord Death have been in negotiations with the Canadian government to open a branch of the DWMA there. She is going to be the head administrator for the school there." Spirit paused here and then smiled. "Before they start construction on the Canadian school however, your Mama is coming back to Death City. She is going to be conducting an evaluation of sorts on our school, seeing what she wants to keep, and what she wants to change. She should be here in about a month."

Soul had watched Maka through-out her dad's explanation. Her face had gone from the blank state it had been in and slowly transformed until she was grinning ear to ear. "Mama is coming home? How long will she be here? Where is she going to stay?"

Spirit seemed kind of uncomfortable for a second with how excited Maka was to see his ex-wife. But then he grinned as well. "She's going to be here for as long as she needs to be. Lord Death estimates anywhere from one week to several months. And she is going to be staying here. In your old room."

Maka seemed speechless, staring at her father in silence for several seconds. Soul took it upon himself to ask a question. "She's gonna to be staying here?"

Spirit nodded slowly. "Yes. I only thought it fair that she would be somewhere familiar while she was in Death City. So Kami is going to be staying here and I am going to stay in the dorms at the school. I don't want you to get the wrong idea here Maka, honey. Your Mama and I are divorced, and nothing is going to change that. I know it was my fault, and I'm sorry." Spirit put his head down on the table and laid there in his own misery as Maka processed everything that her father had just said. She slowly reached out and patted him on the head, bringing his tearful eyes up to her.

"It's alright Papa. I know you and Mama aren't ever getting back together. And I'm alright with that." She glanced at Soul out of the corner of her eyes before looking back at her dad. "I've always wondered though. Why you do what you did? I remember you and Mama being so in love. What changed?"

Spirit got a look in his eyes like he was looking back into time. "I've never been sure really. I did love her, I still do. I think it had more to do with the nature of our relationship. I knew your mama for so long Maka. We were friends for many years before we became partners. And then we were partners for many years before we fell in love. I think at that point it just seemed like a romantic relationship was the next inevitable step in our lives." Spirit looked at Maka with a pained expression. "I would say we should have just remained weapon and meister except then we never would have had you, and you are the most precious thing in my life. But we knew each other to well. There were no surprises anymore. Nothing new to learn about the other. We just hit a wall that we couldn't move past." Spirit took a deep breath and shook his head as if to clear it. He then focused on Soul and Maka. "At least I know I will never have to worry about that with you two."

Soul blanched and flinched as Maka grasped his hand under the table and stuttered out, "Wh-what are you talking about Papa?"

Spirit smiled and gestured at the two of them. "You guys have such a healthy partnership. You managed to keep it professional, dating other people instead of each other." Spirit chuckled and looked at Soul. "Guess I didn't really need to be so harsh with you when you guys were younger. Sorry about all the threats and stuff. But I'm sure when you have your own child in the future you may understand why I felt the need to warn you away from my darling Maka." He then turned back to Maka. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen you around the school with any new boys. Do you have a boyfriend right now? Someone that I can intimidate and frighten?"

Maka's face was burning; she knew she must have been red as hell. She looked to Soul for help and he looked as red as she did. He shook his head at her, and she raised her eyebrow in question. Before Soul was able to comprehend what he was doing, he turned to Spirit and blurted out, in a totally uncool way, "I've been having sex with Maka."

"What?"

"It's true Papa, Soul and I are sleeping together. We're in love."

"What?"

Soul made the mistake then of allowing a small smirk to dance across his lips. "I think we may have broken him."

"You son of a bitch!" Spirit lunged across the table at Soul, blades sprouting from his spine and forearms. Maka fell back in her chair with a squeal as Soul jumped back from the table, his own blades coming out of his arms in defense as Spirit launched an attack on him.

"I fucking warned you! Before your balls dropped, while you were still a child, I fucking warned you!" Spirit threw himself at Soul, trying his hardest to hit him. But where Spirit had experience, Soul had youth and speed. The two fought, sparks literally flying every time blade met blade. "I told you, you touch her and I will kill you myself!" The two pushed away from each other, both panting heavy and glaring. Maka took that second to step in between the two, placing herself between Soul and her dad, a hand on each of their chests.

"Move Maka, this is between me and your dad." Soul glared around Maka's body at Spirit.

"No." Maka pushed on both males, forcing them to step farther apart. She turned her back to Soul and stepped over to her dad. She reached out and took his hands in hers. "Please put your blades away Papa." She looked up at her dad and smiled, but there was anger in her eyes. "I really do love him. You kill him and I will never talk to you again." The anger faded a bit from her eyes as Spirit pulled his blades back into his body. She turned her angry eyes to Soul, arching an eyebrow at his still exposed blades. He sighed and transformed them away, sheepishly running his hand through his hair.

"Do you really love her?" Spirit wasn't looking at Soul, and his voice still shook a bit from rage but he kept his emotions under control.

Soul looked at Maka, smiling at her. "More than I ever thought I could. You know yourself that I would die to protect her, and I wouldn't do anything to harm her."

Spirit heaved a huge sigh and drooped, his anger deflating into shame. "I'm sorry then. But know that if anything ever hurts her while you are around, I will fucking murder you. And nothing will stop me."

Maka started to protest, but Soul walked to her side and took her hand. "I would fucking welcome it," he swore, looking Spirit in the eye.

Spirit nodded and clapped Soul on the shoulder, a little harder than necessary. "Well, I guess that is all then. Maybe you two should go back home, leave me here to clean up this mess, give me some time to think all this through." All three looked around the apartment, seeing the mess that had been made during the fight.

"Alright, sure." Maka let go of Soul's hand and went to her dad, giving him an awkward hug and then backing away quickly. "How about we have lunch tomorrow Papa? Just the two of us?"

Spirit grinned stupidly at his daughter, tears springing up to his eyes. "I would really like that baby."

Maka nodded and took Soul's hand again. "Then goodnight Papa." She pulled Soul out the door, not wanting to give the two a chance to interact again.

/\/\/\/\

Soul and Maka returned to their apartment, the place feeling empty even though almost nothing was missing. Maka kicked her shoes off in the middle of the entry way, not even bothering to put them on the shoe shelf against the wall, and dragged her body into the living room, flopping down on the couch. It had been a long day, and she hadn't exactly been sleeping as much as she should. She let out a long sigh and let her eyes close, half considering just passing out on the couch. She opened her eyes back up though when Soul knelt on the ground next to her, reaching out to brush her bangs off her face.

"That actually went better than I expected." Soul stated with humor in his voice.

Maka groaned and swatted at Soul's shoulder. "How was any of that better then you expected? You and my Papa tried to kill each other?"

Soul leaned up and gave Maka three quick kisses, one on her forehead, one on her right cheek and one where her neck joined her right shoulder. "Tried, but didn't. I have to admit, when we were younger, I was actually scared of your dad. He is a fucking Death-Scythe after all." Soul shook his head in embarrassment and Maka giggled a bit. "But it never stopped me from wanting you. And now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

Maka raised her green eyes to Soul's red ones, seeing nothing but complete truth and love shinning from them. She could only hope that her eyes showed the same as she shifted to her side, leaning over to capture Soul's lips in a gentle kiss. She pulled back before it could heat up and smiled at him. "I love you, Soul. Don't ever hurt me or my dad will have to get in line to kill you."

Soul laughed and rested his forehead against Maka's. "I love you too, and that will never happen. I swear on anything and everything that can be sworn on." He bent back to her mouth, moving his lips over hers gently, before tracing his tongue over her top, then bottom lip. She sighed in pleasure and opened to him, sending her tongue out to taste him as well. Their kisses began to heat up, breath getting short, and hands starting to roam.

Maka reached for the hem of her own shirt, starting to lift it off herself, but Soul stopped her. Grabbing both of her hands he placed his lips against the backs before turning them over and kissing the palms of her hands. He stood quickly and scooped Maka up off the couch, cradling her to his chest and nuzzling the hair on top of her head. "Let's go to my room. It will be more comfortable." He began to move towards his room, stumbling a bit as Maka began to nibble on his neck and ear.

"We haven't gone to your room yet," she breathed in his ear, causing him to shiver. He was going to argue until he thought about it. She was right, they had been all over the apartment the past few days, but they had never been together in his room. He wondered how that had happen, his room was larger and therefore had a larger bed; how had they not come in here sooner?

"Let's change that then." Soul pushed on his bedroom door, opening it up to show a dark room, moonlight obstructed by the closed curtains. He used his foot to close the door behind them and moved to the bed, setting Maka down on his covers. He leaned over her and pressed heated kisses around her face before capturing her bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbled for a bit, occasionally sending his tongue out to sooth and torment them both. He couldn't be sure if it was the noises she was making, or the way she was moving under him, but suddenly he couldn't wait any longer, he needed her now.

"Get undressed," Soul demanded, not even looking to see if she complied as he began to strip himself. He turned to kick his clothes into the corner of the room, and when he turned back to Maka, she was sprawled on his bed, naked and watching him. He grinned and knelt next to his bed, grabbing her around the ankles and pulling her hips to the edge of his mattress.

Soul licked and nibbled his way up her legs, skipping from one to the other as he moved his way up. He felt Maka tense in anticipation as he moved closer to the juncture between her legs, her sighs and gasps turning to moans. "You are so perfect," he breathed against her core before pressing his open mouth to her heat, lapping at her already wet flesh. Maka wrapped his hair in her hands, alternately pulling when he did something unexpected and stroking when she was pleased. He was murmuring to her as he continued, his voice sending vibrations through her body. She couldn't be sure what he was saying; only capturing bit and pieces, "So good's", and "Never leaving's", and her favorites "Love you so much". Maka sighed and tensed as she felt her orgasm start, heat moving through-out her body. She gasped out her own, "Love you", as she exploded.

Soul moved up and slid into her, slow and deep before she had a chance to fully come down. He set a slow pace, bringing her through the end of one orgasm and building up another. He buried his face in her neck, continuing his sweet nothings in her ear. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping them close together, but still allowing him to move at his own pace. He began to pick the speed up as they both neared their ends, sweet nothings forgotten, only moans and soft screams filling the room. They reached completion together, both freezing as they made it to the peak, and then trembling as they came down the other side.

Soul gathered Maka in his arms and shifted them so he could pull a blanket up and over their bodies. She was already starting to drift off to sleep, snuggling into his chest, and muttering her own words of love into his skin. He smiled and pulled her against him more tightly.

/\/\/\/\

A/N2: Wow. So I had that all written out, then I read it over before sending it to my beta, and had a sudden burst of inspiration. So I re-wrote almost the whole thing. I think it is much better though. Hopefully the long chapter makes up for taking so long to produce it!

I have to admit. I kinda hate Spirit. He is one of the reasons this chapter took so long. I think he is a great plot point, but it was really hard to write him.

Let me know what you all think in a review please!

Oh and PS: Soul Eater Manga #99. Anyone else read it already? OMG!


End file.
